The purpose of this application is to locate a state-of-the-art actively shielded 7.0T/210mm bore MR] system at the University of Michigan Center for Molecular Imaging (CMI) for small animal MR imaging and spectroscopy. The CMI is poised to move into a new facility at the end of 2005 as the current 50 year old facility is beyond its lifespan. The CMI functions as an essential component for a comprehensive research program in Molecular Imaging and Small Animal Imaging at the University of Michigan. The new facility will provide a centralized resource for pre-clinical imaging which includes anatomical and functional imaging, as well as development of novel reporter molecules of specific molecular and biological processes. Reconfiguration of the facility to operate within the vivarium of a new research building will allow biomedical researchers access to imaging without compromise to the pathogen-free status of their animal models. This unique combination of resources will assure continued productivity in CMI-supported programs. To date, the CMI has served over 50 researchers across 24 Departments and 6 Schools. Scientific aims of this multidisciplinary group address major health issues including cancer, pathologies of the CNS and cardiovascular disease. The requested replacement of our current 7 Tesla MR system is required as its magnet design (non-shielded) can not be accommodated in the new space due to it magnetic fringe field being too large. Moreover, the console attached to the old magnet is a hybrid containing parts as dated as 1991. The new system will serve the needs of five Nit-I-funded investigators. The CMI, with its in-house staff of twenty five investigators and support staff has the expertise in small animal imaging to support the shared instrument and its users. The proposed 7 Tesla MRI system will have a Varian Associates, Inc. INOVA console and a Magnex Scientific, Inc. actively shielded superconducting magnet with 40 G/cm shielded gradients. Overall, this MRI system will provide state-of-the-art performance and capability for imaging of small animal models of human diseases. This proposal provides documentation of our need, past contributions to small animal imaging, organizational and training competence, and institutional commitment.